girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2016-06-15 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- Eheh... This will definitely become problematic when he discovers Agatha is the reigning Heterodyne... He makes Tweedle look as docile as Dr. Dim in comparison. What happened to turn the man who used guile and fashion distraction to rule the Fifty Families into the king of all brutes? --MadCat221 (talk) 04:21, June 15, 2016 (UTC) : As I may have already said here, I predict that Euphrosynia Heterodyne dosed him with something that turned him into this, possibly Dyne Water or Jagerdraught. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:36, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::You already made that theory but I still don't see why Euphrosynia would give him that. The Dyne and the Jägerdraught are supposed to be jealously guarded secrets and only given to the best and most loyal soldiers of the Heterodyne, to make them stronger in battle. An enemy king that she intended to fight and crush hardly seems a suitable candidate. I strongly suspect Andronicus did this to himself (or had people do it to him) in order to become stronger on the battlefield. --MasakoRei (talk) 06:33, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Euphrosynia might have been of the opinion that the making him stronger and crazier would make him a better husband? Just saying that whatever happened it probably worked on a logic only familiar to the Heterodynes. Agge.se (talk) 20:17, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::The Castle said that Dyne water is pretty much fatal to non-Heterodynes, and the Jagerdraught is mostly fatal. And the old-school Heterodynes were all about chaos and destruction. So even if he survived the process, the Storm King goes from being Mr. Civilization to raving unbalanced monster. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:50, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::He wouldn't be a raving unbalanced monster, he'd be a Jäger: stronger, tougher, a lot harder to destroy. And more aggressive, yes, but not mad. And if the idea was to kill him, I'm sure a variety of poisons would have done a better job. Besides Andronicus does not look like a Jäger. No oversized fangs, and he's glowing. As for his aggressivity, I think it's not such a bad reaction from someone who was tricked and sent 200 years in the future. He's angry and confused at first but then takes Prende with him and leaves to "find out the truth". He doesn't declare war on the Heterodyne but tells Agatha that he'll want to talk. I really wouldn't call him a raving monster. --MasakoRei (talk) 09:35, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::It could be some other substance that gives him the power. The full frontal view of his gear shows a vial of the green glow and another blue glow object.FlyingSpanner (talk) 13:06, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'd point out that was mentioned in the rumor mill after the fight at Sturmhalten. Maybe there is a reason why a denizen of Mechanicsburg would think that?post, so apologies for any mis-steps --Bravehardt (talk) 19:13, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Good memory! Thanks for pointing that out. Argadi (talk) 21:48, June 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Were you influenced by Klaus' Storm King story where the Heterodyne witch turns the king into a wolf? ⚙Zarchne (talk) 07:11, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::No. I think that Klaus pretty much made that up out of whole cloth, trying to get a coded message to Gil. But like Theo's Dragon-from-Mars story, it may turn out to have unintentional echoes of the truth. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:16, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::When Gill used his flash stick against the war clanks he had a whole bank of generators (that he melted down) to supply the power. The power the first Storm King is using has to be self contained as it is unlikely that any generator system has been maintained for 200 years. It looks like he is planning a direct route to the sword by simply blasting a hole in anything in the way, not unlike the tactics of Tweedle.FlyingSpanner (talk) 13:22, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Just come to think about something, if the storm king is (loosely) based on the sun king it stands to reason that his seat of power would be paris and who do we have in paris that have a lived for unusually long time? Might the Master of Paris be van rijn or maybe a student that managed to succeed where the teacher failed? Agge.se (talk) 20:17, June 15, 2016 (UTC) The seat of power for the Storm King is Sturmhalten, not Paris. Remember what the Master of Paris said to Agatha in the Awful Tower---"I fought by the side of the Storm King at Sturmhalten, girl. We barely turned the Heterodyne’s hordes- and only with great loss. Your people are a plague upon this land." Interesting that now (really 200 years ago) the Storm King is on friendly terms with the Heterodyne.FlyingSpanner (talk) 21:10, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :Sturmhalten was originally a fortress built to fight the Hetrodynes I believe. Very sophisticated one (i.e. sewer system so all you soldiers do not die of disease) given who helped build it. -- 02:18, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Well, also, didn't Van Rijn turn up dead not too long ago in the Hermitorium? And Prende just said he is dead. (Hence BTW I would say that Higgs probably isn't van Rijn, either.) ⚙Zarchne (talk) 23:59, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Looking closely at Andronicus and his gear indicates that his coat is the source of his power. There is a vent stack on his right shoulder, that is venting green gas. In other panels green gas can be seen escaping from the hose connections and the joint of his elbow with the gauntlet.There is a large orange glowing tank at his back waist and a vial of green glow and a vial of blue glow on his belt. I think some type of reaction (mad science) is generating his power.FlyingSpanner (talk) 00:18, June 16, 2016 (UTC) It is also possible that the instability is unrelated to his transformation. Betrayed by the woman he loved, his alliance crumbling, etc. -- 02:18, June 16, 2016 (UTC)